Hester Wallace
| hometown= Rockford, Illinois | occupation= Student | season= Vendettas | tribes= | place= TBA | alliances= | challenges= TBA | votesagainst= TBA | days= TBA }} Hester Wallace is a contestant on the first season of the reality show, Vendettas. She participated alongside eleven other individuals, and is currently competing. Biography Growing up in Rockford would have a great impact on a girl of African-American descent, especially if her childhood home is apart of a rough ghetto. For Hester, her entire schtick revolves around the ‘ghetto girl’ stereotype. After being pegged as such throughout her life, she has adopted it as her own. She has no qualms with speaking very loudly, rolling her neck, and waving her finger in peoples’ faces. However, beneath the rough exterior, lies a girl with a heart of gold and a plethora of goals waiting to be accomplished. As an advocate and activist in the #BlackLivesMatter movement, Hester hopes to be a contributing factor down the road for equality. Profile Name (Age): Hester Wallace (21) Tribe Designation: Mojave Current Residence: Rockford, IL Personal Claim Of Fame: I was arrested during a #BlackLivesMatter march. I don't know, it doesn't necessarily sound glamorous, but I was hailed a hero in my close-knit community, so that means more to me than being in the mainstream media. Inspiration in Life: Both of my parents are hustlers who found themselves working multiple jobs on minimum wages that barely kept us sustained. Since I'm already 21, I've already gone through the education period of my life and I know that my performances were mediocre at best. But because of their struggle and their ability to cope with so little, I have a similar motivation and drive for myself. Hobbies: Frequently updating my YouTube channel with rants and other content, I also love attending peaceful protests and marches if I agree with what they stand for. Pet Peeves: Ignorance is the worst personality trait anyone can harness. I literally despise someone who could as such. If you could take 3 things with you, what would they be and why?: I'd take my camera so I could capture the exotic beauty of the unseen areas of California, it'd feel great to be able to share what I'm living with my fans online. My other two items would probably be my mobile phone and earphones, specifically for the times where I'm going through a rough patch. The littlest things could trigger me and have me metaphorically eviscerating anyone within the immediate vicinity... They honestly don't want to witness my wrath. Reason for being on Vendettas: If anyone says they're here for something other than the money, they're having your life. Why do you think you will win Vendettas: I'll definitely be a physical threat so that'll come in handy in the challenges. As long as I can rein in my opinions and keep my lips zipped, I'll nail down the social facet with ease. Summary of her Vendettas Experience Voting History Trivia Category:Vendettas